


Детский вопрос

by Kress



Series: ЗемлячЪ&Бэлла [4]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Russian Revolution RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderbending, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, незачем мне это знать. Я и правда думаю не о том, о чём надо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детский вопрос

\- Роза, - спрашиваю я, - тебе нравится Евдокимов?  
\- Что за детский вопрос, - морщится Землячка. – Какая разница, нравится он мне или нет? Со своими обязанностями он справляется отлично.  
Что верно, то верно, особые отделы работают как часы. И всё равно.  
\- Значит, ты тоже от него не в восторге, - делаю вывод я. – Склизкий тип.  
\- Ты, видимо, хотела сказать – скользкий.  
\- Э-э, видимо.  
Больше мы не разговариваем. Землячка сидит с закрытыми глазами, привалившись к дверце. Я делаю заметки для будущей статьи в «Правду», тонкий блокнот легко мнётся, и я прижимаю его к колену и сильнее надавливаю карандашом, а время от времени поглядываю на Землячку, слежу, чтобы очки не выпали у неё из руки, если вдруг заснёт.  
Машина резко останавливается, так что закорючка от буквы «д» перечёркивает мне весь низ страницы, и мы с шофёром одновременно бормочем ругательства. Наверное, кто-нибудь перебежал дорогу, думаю я и перечитываю свою последнюю строчку. Потом перечитываю ещё раз и начинаю писать продолжение, а мы между тем всё не трогаемся.  
Слева раздаётся раздражённый вздох.  
\- Почему стоим? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Роза, надевая очки.  
\- Дык тут, товарищ Землячка, вон… - показывает рукой шофёр.  
Мы высовываемся из окон. Посреди дороги в пыли сидит оборванная девчушка лет семи, держится за ногу и всхлипывает. Больше никого вокруг не видно.  
\- Разберись, Бэлла, - командует Землячка. И добавляет тише: – Я с ними… не умею.  
\- Я, что ли, умею?  
Но из нас троих, похоже, у меня действительно больше всего шансов найти общий язык с ребёнком. Передав блокнот и карандаш Землячке, я вылезаю из машины и подхожу к девчонке.  
\- Эй, ты чего? Упала?  
Штаны, судя по размеру, могли достаться ей от старшего брата, они такие грязные, что трудно понять, какого цвета были изначально. Девчонка убирает руки с коленки и показывает мне кровоточащую ссадину, которую прекрасно видно через огромную дыру в штанине.  
\- Где родители? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Нету, - отвечает она угрюмо.  
Не удивительно.  
\- А с кем ты живёшь? Где?  
\- Не знаю, - не глядя на меня, говорит девчонка. – Всех убили.  
\- Кто?  
Она молчит. Я протягиваю ей руку.  
\- Пошли. Отвезём тебя в город.  
Девчонка шарахается назад.  
\- Я не поеду! У них была такая же машина!  
\- Машины тут все одинаковые, - пожимаю плечами я. – Вставай.  
Но она вставать не собирается.  
\- Бэлла, давай быстрее! – окликает Землячка. - Забирай её, и поехали. Передадим горсовету.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - я ловлю девчонку за локоть и ставлю на ноги. Она отчаянно брыкается, и я не знаю, что с ней делать, бить не хочется ну никак, а успокоить нечем. – Тихо! Не дёргайся! Да перестань! – тут мне приходит новая мысль. Я чуть ослабляю хватку. – Есть хочешь?  
Она сразу же прекращает сопротивление. Я вздыхаю с облегчением: понятия не имею, что бы я делала, если бы это не сработало.  
\- У нас в машине есть еда. Пойдём. Не бойся.  
На самом деле у нас в машине есть только завалявшийся огурец, который мы вчера брали с собой на очередной выезд и не съели, но, думаю, она и этому будет рада. Открыв дверцу, я подталкиваю девочку на заднее сиденье.  
\- Роза, может, пересядешь вперёд? И там в этом… ну… - как по-русски «бардачок»? – В общем, там внутри лежал огурец, дай его мне.  
Землячка смотрит на меня с удивлением, но делает, как я сказала. Я сую огурец девчонке, сажусь рядом с ней и закрываю дверцу. Мы, наконец, отъезжаем.  
Девчонка ест с громким хрустом. Землячка оборачивается и несколько секунд наблюдает за ней, потом переводит взгляд на меня. Я улыбаюсь и пожимаю плечами.  
\- Вы похожи на учительницу, - неожиданно заявляет девчонка.  
\- Я и есть учительница, - поправляет очки Землячка. – Не все люди понимают, что их ведут к лучшему будущему. Иногда приходится объяснять, а иногда – выгонять из класса.

В классе человек тридцать, не меньше. Роза вышагивает вдоль исписанной схемами доски, увлечённо рассказывает про Маркса и Ленина. Дети не слушают, на задних партах кто-то спит, некоторые тихо переговариваются. Кажется, Землячка, сама растворившись в своей лекции, ничего не замечает, но вот она останавливается перед мальчишкой, который мастерит самолётик из листа учебника.  
\- «Переход государственной власти из рук одного в руки другого класса есть первый, главный, основной признак революции». Автор, труд, страница? Живо!  
«Ленин, «Письма о тактике», том тридцать первый, страница сто тридцать третья», - чеканю я про себя. А мальчишка ничего сказать не может.  
\- Кто знает? – спрашивает Землячка, обводя класс взглядом.  
Тишина становится абсолютной. Ни одна рука не поднимается. Тогда Роза поворачивается ко мне и говорит устало и равнодушно:  
\- Расстрелять. Всех.  
Я быстро готовлю пулемёт и выдаю очередь.  
Когда я просыпаюсь, выстрелы ещё звучат в ушах, и лишь через несколько секунд я понимаю, что слышу их уже наяву. Справа от меня Землячка, приподнявшись на локте, тоже слушает, потом, видимо, заметив моё шевеление, поясняет:  
\- Приговоры приводят в исполнение.  
Как будто я не знаю.  
\- Угу.  
Она зевает и снова ложится, повернувшись ко мне спиной.  
Мне как-то тошно. Сон произвёл тягостное впечатление. Разве бы я смогла в реальности расстрелять полный класс детей? Даже если бы Землячка велела? К счастью, я могу позволить себе не участвовать лично в большинстве казней и вообще не вникать глубоко в дела местных ЧК. У них есть инструкции – пусть работают. Инициативу мне случается проявлять лишь в редких случаях, когда у меня возникает такое желание, – чаще всего они связаны с белыми офицерами и богачами-буржуями. Вот Землячка – та, говорят, однажды убила какую-то женщину-заложницу, то ли жену генерала, то ли ещё кого-то важного. Приходилось ли ей стрелять в детей? Я решаю, что не хочу знать. Или всё-таки?..  
\- Роза, поговори со мной.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Мне не надо, чтобы ты просто слушала. Я хочу, чтобы мы поговорили.  
\- Ну так давай, давай поговорим, - раздражённо отвечает Землячка. - Что случилось?  
\- А просто так? Если ничего?  
Она перекатывается на спину.  
\- Бэлла, ну что за шарады? Да ещё среди ночи. Выкладывай, в чём дело.  
Я зажигаю папиросу. Пулемёт всё трещит за окном. Как-то неожиданно для себя я говорю:  
\- А мы ведь даже не узнали, как зовут ту девушку.  
\- Девочку, наверно? Девушки, вообще-то, сильно старше.  
Ну да, да. Опять суффикс не тот.  
Землячка проводит рукой по глазам.  
\- Да какая разница. В совете наверняка уже решили, что делать. Есть приюты, причём вполне приличные, с ней всё будет нормально. Меня больше волнует, что ситуация с дезертирством почти не улучшается… И снабжение армии хромает.  
\- Я думаю, это наши убили её семью.  
\- Ну, значит, она дочь какого-то офицера, бывает. Бэлла, у тебя есть конкретная проблема? Потому что если нет, будь добра, философствуй утром!  
\- Хорошо, - говорю я и надеюсь, что к утру это настроение у меня пройдёт. Обычно так и случается.  
К моему огромному удивлению, Землячка берёт мою руку и на миг подносит к губам.  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь не о том, о чём надо, - и добавляет непререкаемым тоном: - Спи.  
Я сплю без снов до рассвета.

За завтраком Землячка, просматривая информационные сводки, мимоходом спрашивает:  
\- Так чего там, Бэлла? Ты хотела о чём-то поговорить?  
«Ты когда-нибудь стреляла в ребёнка? А меня бы могла заставить?» Нет, незачем мне это знать. Я и правда думаю не о том, о чём надо.  
\- Да ерунда… Там для статьи… Ерунда. Приятного аппетита.


End file.
